


Still in Time

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came back, you came looking for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "you've come back"

Clara watched the locomotive go over the edge of the ravine with wide, frightened eyes, then turned to hide her face against Doc’s shoulder. He frowned at her hair for a moment before he realized what she must be thinking, and wrapped both arms around her in a reassuring squeeze.

“Marty wasn’t on the train,” he said. “He’s fine, he’s safe – he’s gone home.”

She pulled back to look at him. “Home?” she repeated. “You mean the future?”

“Then you do believe me?” he asked, hardly daring to believe it.

“I’m sorry for ever doubting you, Emmett. I just… I was scared.”

“It is a pretty fantastic story,” Doc agreed. “But you came back, you came looking for me. What changed your mind?”

“You did,” said Clara, softly. “I heard two men talking on the train, about how heartbroken you were. And _I_ had done that, broken your heart. I had thought you were playing a cruel joke, letting me… and then up and leaving. But then I heard those men talking, and I knew you really did care for me. And that no matter what kind of fantasies you believed, I cared for you as well, and I needed to tell you that.”

Clara took a deep breath, glancing over at the still-smoking ravine, then down at the pink hoverboard by their feet. “But they’re not fantasies, are they?” she asked, breathless. “They’re true, all of it.”

Doc nodded. “Yes, Clara, it’s all true. I’m from the future.”

She looked at him for a long moment, then smiled. “I believe you,” she said, firmly.

His return smile was dazzling. “You said you cared for me,” he began, hesitantly. “And it appears that I’m stuck here in eighteen-eighty-five. Clara Clayton, would you—?”

“Yes, of course!” she cried. “Whatever it is, Emmett, yes.”

Still grinning, he leaned in to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
